


Szach-mat

by LunaCarmesi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCarmesi/pseuds/LunaCarmesi
Summary: Ron obmyśla strategię, by wygrać wojnę z Voldemortem.Tłumaczenie genialnej mahaliemOryginał: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2112939/1/Checkmating
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checkmating](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729882) by mahaliem. 



> Tytuł: Szach-mat  
> Autor: mahaliem  
> Oryginał: Checkmating  
> Tłumaczenie: Luna Carmesi  
> Beta: otempora  
> Zgoda: czekam  
> Ostrzeżenia: humor, kanonu się nie uświadczy.
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję otemporze, za zbetowanie :)  
> Za wszelkie błędy odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja.

**Prolog**

Już najwyższy czas, zdecydował Ron, zacząć w końcu robić to, co potrafił najlepiej.

Zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona wykorzystywali swoje mocne strony w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. Harry był świetny w dokonywaniu aktów heroizmu, a Hermiona wyróżniała się wszechstronną wiedzą książkową. Domenę Rona natomiast stanowiła strategia. Dajcie mu szachownicę, a on obmyśli plan, jak wygrać. Musi tylko zacząć myśleć o wojnie z Voldemortem jak o grze.

Zatem, Ron myślał… i myślał… i myślał… aż w końcu ułożył plan, który polegał on na tym, żeby załatwić Harry’emu bzykanko.

Pomysł zrodził się podczas rozważań nad monarchami i zawiązywaniem sojuszów przeciwko wrogom. Całkiem sporo z nich przypieczętowano małżeństwem. Ron, oczywiście, nie przewidywał, że Harry będzie musiał się posunąć aż tak daleko. Trochę seksu zapewne wystarczy.

_Tylko z kim?_

Przede wszystkim musiał być to ktoś, kto pociągnąłby za sobą także innych. Eliminowało to sporo osób. Cho, która skończyła Hogwart w zeszłym roku, pomimo tego, że była popularna i ładna, nie dodałaby do ich listy zbyt wielu sprzymierzeńców. Podobnie jak Hannah Abbot czy Susan Bones.

Ron rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Patilowie i Brownowie już byli po ich stronie. Ginny odpadała z tego samego powodu. Do obozu wrogów należały Pansy i Millicenta. Obie byłyby całkiem dobrą opcją, szczególnie Millicenta. Niestety, żadna nie przekonałaby zbyt wielu osób do przejścia na stronę Harry’ego, póki Malfoy wygłaszał swoje tyrady przeciw niemu.

W tym momencie Seamus i Dean weszli do pokoju, trzymając się nadzwyczaj blisko siebie. Ron spojrzał na nich bezwiednie, rozważając możliwości. Ostatnio narzekali na plotki rozchodzące się po szkole o tym, że są parą. Obaj temu zaprzeczali, jednak co ludzie mieli myśleć, jeśli ciągle zachowywali się jak papużki nierozłączki?

Wtedy dotarło do Rona to, że wyeliminował uprzednio całkiem sporą ilość możliwości, nawet ich nie rozważając. Mężczyźni. Harry mógł przelecieć chłopaka.

Ron spojrzał krytycznie na przyjaciela, który obecnie mamrotał coś do siebie pod nosem, kopiąc ścianę pokoju wspólnego. Przypuszczał, że Harry wyglądał wystarczająco dobrze, aby zainteresować większość mężczyzn. Był wysoki i nie cuchnął (chyba że zaraz po meczu Quidditcha). Włosy miał potargane, ale czyste. Nawet okulary nie wyglądały tak źle. Zdecydowanie mógł pociągać kolesi. Tylko kogo?

Ron od razu wyeliminował wszystkich Gryfonów. Z kolei Terry Boot był bystry, ale niezbyt wpływowy. To samo tyczyło się Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Kandydatura Zachariasza Smitha była zdecydowanie godna rozważenia. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Ślizgonów, najlepszą opcję stanowił...

Draco Malfoy.

Ron wyprostował się tak nagle, że Harry oderwał wzrok od ściany, którą niezmordowanie kopał, by zobaczyć czy coś się stało, po czym powrócił do wykonywanej czynności.

  
Pomimo że Ron nienawidził Malfoya, musiał przyznać, że był on bezwzględnie idealnym kandydatem. Całkiem spora ilość Ślizgonów go słuchała. Nie tylko grał do większości bramek, ale też ostatnio zerwał z parą ślizgońskich bliźniaków, zatem był wolny. I jako dodatkowy bonus, gdyby Harry i Malfoy się spiknęli, mogłoby to wpłynąć nawet na rodziców Malfoya. Być może zmieniliby oni stronę w wojnie na korzyść Harry’go. Jednak aby tak się stało, musiałoby to być coś więcej niż kilka bzykanek. Harry i Malfoy musieliby się zakochać.

 _Czy mógł to zrobić?_ , zastanowił się. _Czy mógł ich zeswatać?_

Ron spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego, który kopał w ścianę już tak długo, że kamień zaczął się kruszyć.

 _Tak_ , zdecydował Ron, _mógł. Musiał_. Już pomijając strategię, chłopak zdecydowanie potrzebował bzykanka.


	2. Rozdział 1: Otwarcie szachowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo otemporze, za zbetowanie kolejnego rozdziału

**Rozdział 1**  
_Otwarcie szachowe_

— Nawet o tym nie myśl, Malfoy — powiedział Ron, idąc w stronę blondyna korytarzem prowadzącym do Wielkiej Sali.

— O czym mam nie myśleć? — zapytał Draco, szczerze skonsternowany.

Ron zmniejszył dystans tak, że stali niecałe pół metra od siebie.

— To się nigdy to nie uda.

— O czym ty gadasz, Weasley?

— Widziałem, jak na niego patrzyłeś podczas śniadania. On nie jest zainteresowany. Nigdy nie będzie zainteresowany _tobą_.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zirytowanym na pokaz, zamaszystym krokiem odszedł od Draco, który patrzył na niego zdumiony.

Kiedy Ron zniknął za rogiem, uśmiechnął się. Pierwszy ruch w grze został wykonany.

Malfoy odwrócił się do Crabbe’a i Goyle'a.

— Widzicie? Mówiłem wam, że stanie po stronie dobra może w końcu zlasować mózg. Dlatego trzeba trzymać się ścieżki zła.

Crabbe i Goyle przytaknęli solennie, po raz kolejny będąc pod wrażeniem obszernej wiedzy Malfoya.

***

— Wiesz, że jestem twoim przyjacielem, prawda?

Byli po wyjątkowo wyczerpującym treningu Quidditcha. Reszta drużyny wyszła wcześniej, ciągnąc za sobą miotły, ale Ron poprosił Harry’ego o zagranie z nim jeszcze jednej rundki, na co ten się zgodził.

Teraz, kiedy wracali z powrotem do zamku, Ron delikatnie poruszył temat. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby odstraszyć swojego najlepszego kumpla.

— Oczywiście, że wiem — odpowiedział Harry.

— I wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko? Niczego to między nami nie zmieni.

Harry przytaknął.

— Więc dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Czemu sam musiałem się wszystkiego domyślić?

Zatrzymując się, Harry spojrzał zdziwiony na Rona.

— Domyślić się? Czego?

— No, wiesz... — Kiedy Harry wciąż patrzył na niego tępo, Ron kontynuował: — No, że jesteś gejem.

— Co? — Harry pisnął.

— Tak się cieszę, że w końcu możemy o tym porozmawiać.

— Ron...

— To znaczy, naprawdę, martwiłem się, że mi nie zaufasz — Ron powiedział szybko, przerywając Harry'emu. — Nawet myślałem, że będziesz próbował zaprzeczać czy coś.

Harry zamknął usta.

— Mimo to wolałbym, żebyś już wcześniej się przede mną otworzył. Pomyśl, jak często ja rozmawiam z tobą o dziewczynach. Ale nie martw się. Naprawdę mam zamiar wynagrodzić ci to tak, żeśmy byli kwita.

— Ron poklepał Harry’ego po plecach. — No więc, kumplu, jak myślisz, kto jest najgorętszym chłopakiem w Hogwarcie?

Kiedy Harry jęknął, Ron to zignorował.

***

— Poddaj się, Malfoy. Nigdy cię nie zechce — zaszydził Ron, niepostrzeżenie przysuwając się do blondyna, podczas gdy Snape był zajęty opanowywaniem ostatniej klęski Neville’a.

Draco spojrzał znad kociołka, w którym mieszał, i potrząsnął głową.

— Nie zaczynaj znowu, Weasley. Lepiej zgłoś się jak najszybciej do Pomfrey. Naprawdę mam tak niewielu wrogów, że serce by mi pękło, gdyby jeden z nich zwariował, zanim miałbym szansę go zniszczyć.

Z grymasem na twarzy Ron przysunął się bliżej niego i syknął:

— Harry nigdy nie będzie chciał się z tobą przespać, nieważne, jak długo będziesz się na niego gapił.

— Potter? Cały ten czas mówiłeś o Potterze?

— Nieważne, ile tęsknych spojrzeń rzucisz w jego stronę, nieważne, ile wymyślisz sztuczek, by go zdobyć. Harry odrzuci cię za każdym razem. Nie dostaniesz go.

— Potter jest gejem? Nigdy nie podejrzewałem... — Draco zawiesił głos i ucichł na moment, po czym odwrócił się i skupił wzrok na Ronie. — Malfoyowie mogą mieć, kogo tylko zechcą.

— Nie Harry’ego.

— Nawet Harry’ego. To znaczy, mam na myśli Pottera. I nie możesz zrobić nic, co by mnie powstrzymało.

Ron rzucił Draco wściekłe spojrzenie.

— No to zobaczymy.

Plan działał lepiej, niż przypuszczał.

***

— Więc — zagaił Ron w bibliotece, siadając ciężko na krześle obok Harry’ego, który zgarbiony pochylał się nad swoją pracą domową. — Nie powiedziałeś mi w końcu, kto jest według ciebie najgorętszym ciachem w Hogwarcie.

Harry zsunął się na siedzeniu tak, że wyglądało, jakby miał zaraz całkowicie schować się pod stół.

— Tak naprawdę nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.

— Och, no dawaj. Na pewno zauważyłeś kogoś, kto ci się podoba.

— Nie wiem... może Oliver Wood?

Ron oparł się na krześle i pomyślał przez moment.

— Przypuszczam, że niektórym może się podobać. Przystojny, dobrze zbudowany, od gry w Quidditcha ma ładnie umięśnione nogi i tyłek.

Harry uśmiechnął się niezbyt entuzjastycznie.

— Nie wszyscy, którzy grają w Quidditcha tak wyglądają.

— Niektórzy tak. Na przykład ty. Podobnie zresztą jak Malfoy. — Ron wyprostował się i spojrzał na Harry’ego intensywnie. — Nie podoba ci się chyba Malfoy, co?

— Czemu w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy? — zapytał Harry. — Przecież wiesz, że się nienawidzimy.

— Wiesz, jest dobrze zbudowany i taki… niebezpieczny. I pomimo że to totalny dupek, to jest czasami zabawny. I wystarczająco mądry, że nawet Hermiona się czasami obawia, że będzie miała gorsze oceny od niego. Jest też w pewien sposób... ładny.

Harry zamrugał gwałtownie.

— Ron — powiedział powoli. — Czy _ty_ jesteś gejem?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale mam przecież oczy.

— Och.

— Harry, zrób mi przysługę. Naprawdę, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, w kim się zakochasz, ale nie pozwól, by był to Malfoy. Tylko o jedno cię proszę, ustalmy zasadę: nie Malfoy.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Gwarantuję ci, że nie masz się o co martwić, Ron.

Ron wyszczerzył się. Jeśli miał wskazać tylko jedną rzecz, której Harry nie mógł się oprzeć, to było to łamanie zasad.

Plany z Harrym i Draco zaczynały powoli wchodzić w życie. Ron chciałby jeszcze wymyślić coś, by podpuścić Hermionę, żeby zaczęła spotykać się ze Smithem z Hufflepuffu.

Wiedział jednak, że jest na to zbyt bystra. Rozgryzłaby go w minutę.

Ron jednak mógł sam zrobić to, do czego podjudzał Harry’ego. On także mógł zmienić wroga w sprzymierzeńca. Może nie należał do najprzystojniejszych facetów w Hogwarcie, ale był wysoki i całkiem nieźle zbudowany. Może nie był najbystrzejszy, ale też nie robił błędów we własnym imieniu jak Crabbe czy Goyle – czy też powinien powiedzieć „Crabi i Goil”. Ron był pewny, że mu się uda. Musiał tylko spróbować.

***

Podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej swojej ślizgońskiej ofiary. Obiekt jego zainteresowania oddalił się trochę od reszty grupy, zatem mieli zapewnioną prywatność.

— Cześć.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał warknięcie. Poszerzając uśmiech, spróbował powtórnie rozpocząć rozmowę:  
— Mamy ładną pogodę, nieprawdaż?

Tym razem warknięciu towarzyszyło pokazanie uzębienia. To nie było takie proste, jak myślał. Prostując się, spróbował jeszcze raz:  
— Dobrze wyglądasz.

Millicenta Bulstrode rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, które było tak efektywne, że Ron cofnął się kilka kroków, zanim nawet uświadomił sobie, że to robi.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? — warknęła i z zaciśniętymi, gotowymi do walki pięściami zmniejszyła dystans pomiędzy nimi.

— Nic. Ja po prostu chciałem powiedzieć, że twoje szaty są ładne i... czarne. I to bardzo ładna dekoracja, ta, którą na nich masz.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Dekoracja? Masz na myśli herb Slytherinu? Herb, którzy wszyscy _Ślizgoni_ mają na swoich szatach?

— Właśnie — wyjąkał Ron. — Jest dosyć... yyy... wężowaty.

— Czy ty ostatnio dostałeś czymś w głowę, Weasley?

— Nie.

— A próbujesz dostać?

Ron pospiesznie cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków.

— Nie.

— Więc spadaj.

Kiedy Millicenta odwróciła się od niego, Ron wiedział, że nadszedł czas, żeby użyć sekretnej broni.

— Wiem, gdzie znaleźć bezpańskiego kota.

***

Ron potknął się po raz trzeci i przełknął przekleństwo. Jego towarzyszka mimo zwalistej budowy poruszała się w ciemnościach bez przeszkód. Rudzielec stwierdził, że to musi być jakiś wrodzony dar, najprawdopodobniej otrzymany w genach od wszystkich tych pokoleń Ślizgonów, którzy w bezksiężycowe noce robili różne okropieństwa, rozwijając przy tym umiejętność poruszania się bez wpadania na różne przeszkody na swojej drodze.

I dlaczego musieli iść w tych cholernych ciemnościach? To totalnie rujnowało jego plan.

Próbując nawiązać z nią bliższą znajomość, powiedział jej, że wychudzony, pomarańczowy, bezpański kot czai się gdzieś w pobliżu komórki na miotły. Oczekując, że uda mu się zawrócić jej w głowie, założył swoją najlepszą szatę i popsikał się czymś, co według Billa miało skusić każdą dziewczynę. Kiedy wychodził z pokoju wspólnego, Harry zaczął żartować sobie z niego, że ma gorącą randkę, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo. Żadne z nich nie zdołało jednak przekonać go do wyjawienia, z kim miał się spotkać.

Dopiero, kiedy przybył na miejsce, uświadomił sobie, jak kiepsko wszystko wykalkulował.

Millicenta powiedziała mu, że jego szaty za bardzo szeleszczą, i miała nadzieję, że jego zapach nie wystraszy kociaka. Najgorsze było jednak to, że zakazała mu użycia zaklęcia Lumos, dzięki któremu mógłby widzieć, gdzie idzie. Poza tym wyglądał świetnie w świetle różdżki. Sprawiało ono, że jego piegi znikały, a włosy robiły się ciemniejsze i nie wyglądały już tak rudo.

Ale Millicenta w ogóle nie wydawała się być nim zainteresowana. Była zainteresowana kotem.

— Jesteś pewien, że tu jest, Łasico? — wymamrotała Bulstrode, kiedy zaszli komórkę od tyłu. — Nie zmyśliłeś tego, żeby mnie tu zaciągnąć samą? Bo jeśli tak, obiję ci tak mocno...

— Jest tutaj. Gdzieś… — wyjąkał Ron.

— Lepiej, żeby był.

Wkładając rękę do kieszeni, Millicenta wyciągnęła owiniętą w papier paczuszkę. Kiedy ją otworzyła, Ron zobaczył kawałki wołowiny z wieczornego posiłku.

— Zgłodniałaś?

Nawet w przyćmionym świetle dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna przewraca oczami.

— Nie wiedziałam, że Granger kręcą tacy idioci.

— Nie kręcą — powiedział oburzony w imieniu przyjaciółki. — Ona i ja nie jesteśmy, no wiesz. — Kilka chwil minęło, zanim Ron dodał: — I nie jestem głupi.

Do tego czasu Millicenta zdążyła już rozłożyć mięso i rzucić zaklęcie klatki wokół niego, tak żeby zwierzę mogło wejść do środka, by wziąć przynętę, ale uciec już nie. Wstając, pokiwała zadowolona głową i zaczęła odchodzić, chwytając Rona za łokieć i ciągnąc go za sobą.

— Więc co teraz? — zapytał.

— Czekamy. — Popchnęła go tak mocno, że upadł w wysoką trawę. Ze stęknięciem położyła się na brzuchu obok niego. — Zaczarowałam wołowinę, żeby wydzielała silniejszy zapach. Rozprzestrzeni się dalej niż normalnie.

Ron spojrzał na nią badawczo.

— Ile razy już to robiłaś?

— Cały czas, kiedy jestem w domu. Prawdziwą sztuką jest jednak znalezienie rodziny, która przygarnęłaby bezpańskie zwierzątko.

— Czy kiedykolwiek zatrzymujesz je dla siebie?

— Nie mogę. Tata zabiłby mnie, gdybym przyniosła jeszcze jednego parszywego zwierzaka do domu.

Na pytający spojrzenie Rona, westchnęła i odpowiedziała na niewypowiedziane pytanie:

— Na chwilę obecną mam dziewięć kotów, dwa psy, trzy węże, pięć szczurów i wiewiórkę.

— O kurczę!

— Jako że mieszkamy blisko mugolskiego miasta, nie pozwala mi trzymać nic magicznego. Głupi mugole.

Ron otworzył usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, ale usłyszeli szelest w krzakach i Millicenta zakryła mu usta swoją dużą dłonią, skutecznie go uciszając.

Szelest wydawał się być coraz głośniejszy i Ron chętnie by się przyjrzał dokładniej, ale skupiony był na próbach oddychania. Dłoń Millicenty blokowała mu dopływ powietrza.

Znajda coraz bardziej zbliżała się do pułapki. W tym samym czasie Ron wił się, pewny, że zaraz się udusi.

Niuchając powietrze, kot podszedł kilka kroków w stronę przynęty. Ron zaczynał się robić siny.

Zwierzak powoli zbliżał się, docierając w końcu do wołowiny i aktywując zaklęcie, które zaczęło się świecić na różowo.

Millicenta opuściła rękę i Ron wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca, podczas gdy Millicenta poszła po kota, a kiedy wróciła z trzymanym kurczowo w ramionach stworzeniem, on wciąż dochodził do siebie.

— Oj, biedactwo — wymamrotała.

— Dzięki — powiedział słabo Ron.

— Nie mówiłam do ciebie.

Ron przyglądał się, jak dziewczyna drapie kota pod brodą, sprawiając, że głośno zamruczał.

— No tak — westchnął i podniósł się powoli. — Chodź, wracamy.

Już prawie dotarli do zamku, kiedy nagle z cienia wyszedł Nott z dwójką Ślizgonów.

— Zobaczcie, co tu mamy, chłopcy — powiedział Nott do swoich towarzyszy, przeciągając samogłoski. — Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy królika doświadczalnego do tych klątw, których się właśnie nauczyliśmy.

— Nie tkniecie mojego kota — zaoponowała ostro Millicenta.

— Twojego kota? — Nott potrząsnął głową. — Nie mówiłem o kocie. Miałem na myśli Weasleya.

— Och. — Millicenta wzruszyła ramionami. — Możecie go sobie wziąć, jak chcecie.

— Co? — wykrzyknął Ron. Patrzył, jak Millicenta z troskliwie ukrytą w ramionach znajdą przechodzi obok Notta i pozostałych Ślizgonów, zostawiając go samego.

Ron przełknął głośno ślinę. Wcale nie było tak prosto stać po stronie Dumbledore’a w tej wojnie. Szczególnie, od kiedy oznaczało to uwiedzenie Millicenty Bulstrode.

Unikając klątw rzucanych w jego stronę, zastanawiał się, czy są jakieś wakaty w szeregach Śmierciożerców.

***

— Co jest? — zapytał Harry, kiedy następnego ranka usiedli przy śniadaniu. — Gapisz się na Ślizgonów. Zrobili ci coś?

Ron pokręcił głową.

— Próbowali, ale ich odparłem. Ci Ślizgoni są podstępną bandą dupków, nie?

— Mi to mówisz? Podkradają się do ciebie, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz. Zaciągają cię w jakiś ciemny zakamarek, a później zaczynają robić różne rzeczy. Rzeczy, o których tylko czytałeś. Rzeczy, o których nie uwierzyłbyś, że ludzie mogą je naprawdę robić.

— Harry?

— Rzeczy, które sprawiają, że twoje serce bije jak szalone, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzą cię dreszcze.

— Harry?

— A potem, kiedy myślisz, że zaraz wybuchniesz, uśmiechają się złośliwie i odchodzą. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby to nie znaczyło…

— Harry! — wykrzyknął Ron.

Harry spojrzał na Rona i zrobił się czerwony jak burak.

— A przynajmniej ktoś mi powiedział, że tak robią — wymamrotał Harry.

Ron rzucił okiem na Malfoya, który wydawał się być tak zajęty gapieniem się pożądliwie na Harry'ego, że nawet nie zauważył, co Pansy robi z jego szatami.

— Spójrz na niego — powiedział Ron. — Spójrz, jak Malfoy wykorzystuje Pansy.

W tym momencie Pansy gładziła dłonią klatkę piersiową Malfoya, jednak jego oczy były wlepione w Harry’ego. Ron przypuszczał, że nawet nie zauważał, że Pansy siedzi obok niego.

— Ktoś powinien dać mu nauczkę za wykorzystywanie ludzi dla własnej przyjemności.

Nie odrywając oczu od Ślizgona, Harry oblizał usta.

— Tak, ktoś powinien.

Wiedząc, że jeżeli chodzi o tę sprawę, jego praca została na razie zakończona, Rona skupił wzrok na Millicencie. Obecnie zawijała kilka kiełbasek w serwetkę i wkładała je do kieszeni swojej szaty. Uświadomił sobie, że bierze jedzenie dla kota.

Rozglądając się szybko po stole Gryffindoru, dostrzegł ostatnią kiełbaskę i chwycił ją, zanim zdążył to zrobić Neville, który już po nią sięgał. Zawijając jedzenie w serwetkę, Ron schował je do kieszeni.

Widząc, że Millicenta wstaje od stołu, pożegnał się z Harrym i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, ona była już w połowie korytarza, więc musiał pospieszyć się, by ją dogonić.

— Millicento, poczekaj.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

— Czego chcesz, Weasley?

Zatrzymując się, potknął się, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej najszerzej, jak potrafił. Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się.

— Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze się wczoraj bawiłem.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— A która część ci się najbardziej podobała, Weasley? To, kiedy w ciemnościach starałeś się nie przewrócić na twarz, czy ucieczka przed Nottem i jego gangiem?

Ron rzucił jej swoje najbardziej uwodzicielskie spojrzenie, które ćwiczył na czwartym roku, kiedy podkochiwał się we Fleur.

— Bycie z tobą.

Jej grymas stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny.

Ron włożył rękę do kieszeni.

— Więc... Chcesz moją kiełbaskę?

— Co? — zapytała Millicenta zszokowana, jednak zaskoczenie zastąpiła po chwili złość.

— Moją kiełbaskę. Pomyślałem sobie, że po wczorajszej nocy mogłaby ci się przydać.

Pięść, która zwaliła go z nóg, wydawała się nadejść znikąd.

Dopiero kiedy, leżąc na ziemi, patrzył, jak Millicenta odchodzi, uświadomił sobie, że mógł jakoś lepiej ubrać to w słowa. Można było ufać, że Ślizgoni, zawsze znajdą jakiś nieprzyzwoity podtekst w niewinnych słowach.

***

Tym razem, kiedy Harry zszedł wieczorem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffonów, Ron, siedział posępnie na kanapie.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żeby mi pomóc? — zapytał Harry. — Uczę się nowych zaklęć i chciałem się upewnić, że będą skuteczne.

— Pewnie. Co mam zrobić?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę i wskazał na wejście.

— Stań tam i zacznij iść w moją stronę, jakbyśmy mieli minąć się na korytarzu.

Podnosząc się, Ron zrobił to, o co Harry go poprosił. Już prawie byli obok siebie, kiedy Harry podniósł różdżkę i rudzielec poleciał, uderzając plecami o ścianę.

— Hej! To bolało — powiedział, pocierając tył głowy.

— Przepraszam. — Harry podniósł różdżkę ponownie i ręce Rona uniosły się nad jego głowę, przyczepiając go do ściany.

— Więc... tak w ogóle, to po co ćwiczysz te zaklęcia? — zapytał Ron.

Harry zarumienił się lekko.

— No… do walki z Voldemortem. Oczywiście. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się przydać.

— Och. — Ron pomyślał przez chwilę. — Harry, w jaki sposób uwiódłbyś dziewczynę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

W normalny sposób. Chyba. Pozwoliłbym jej, żeby wypłakała mi się na ramieniu na temat swojego ostatniego chłopaka.

Kolejne zaklęcie sprawiło, że nogi Rona rozsunęły się szeroko i zostały przytwierdzone do ściany.

— Ale jak myślisz, w jaki sposób dziewczyny chcą być podrywane?

— Nie wiem. Może kwiaty i słodycze?

Następny ruch różdżki sprawił, że zarówno szaty, jak i koszulka Rona zniknęły, pozostawiając go w samych spodniach.

— Yyy... Harry?

— Żeby się upewnić, że Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy nie mają żadnej ukrytej broni lub eliksirów — odpowiedział pospiesznie Harry.

Ronowi nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób Harry patrzył na pozostałe części jego garderoby.

— Czy możemy po prostu założyć, że zaklęcie zadziała na moje spodnie bez wypróbowywania go? — zasugerował Ron.

Harry przytaknął, podnosząc wzrok.

— Mam jeszcze jedno zaklęcie do wypróbowania. — Kolejne machnięcie różdżką. Tym razem Ron nie zauważył żadnej różnicy.

— Zadziałało? — zapytał Ron.

— Ty mi powiedz. — Harry podszedł do Rona, a kiedy dotknął jego ramienia, ten aż się szarpnął. — Zaklęcie wrażliwości na bodźce — wytłumaczył z uśmiechem.

— Aaa, tak, jasne — powiedział Ron, cały drżąc. — Tak, to powinno załatwić Voldemorta.

Kilka minut później, kiedy był już ubrany, zaczął współczuć Malfoyowi. Palant nie miał pojęcia, co go czekało.

***

Podczas śniadania Ron obserwował, jak Świnka wlatuje do Wielkiej Sali i frunie prosto w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Z ogromnym trudem i jeszcze większą ilością machnięć skrzydłami podleciała do Millicenty, po czym upuściła paczkę prosto na jej talerz.

Przez moment dziewczyna przyglądała się pakunkowi podejrzliwie, pukając ją kilka razy swoją różdżką. Spora część Ślizgonów patrzyła na nią, gdy odpakowywała paczkę, wyciągając pudełko czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa.

Ron był z siebie całkiem dumny, kiedy obserwował reakcje Ślizgonów. Pansy prawie zaczęła się ślinić na widok bombonierki.

Dostrzegł, jak Millicenta otwiera kartkę, którą dołączył. Kiedy wstała, trzymając swój prezent, i skierowała się ku niemu, wypiął klatkę piersiową i podniósł dumnie głowę. Pudełko czekoladek zdecydowanie zadziałało.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy tym właśnie pudełkiem dostał w głowę. Słodycze rozsypały się, powodując reakcję łańcuchową, w której uczniowie rzucili się, by je złapać, zanim upadną na podłogę.

— Jestem na diecie, Weasley — fuknęła Millicenta i, odwracając się obrażona, wróciła na swoje miejsce.

— Dałeś jej czekoladki? — powiedziała Hermiona niedowierzająco.

— Jesteś zainteresowany Millicentą? — Harry’ego otworzył szeroko oczy.

Ron wydał całkiem sporą część swoich oszczędności na te słodycze, a teraz prawie wszyscy Ślizgoni się z niego śmiali. Wyjątek stanowiła Pansy, która była zbyt zajęta opłakiwaniem straconych czekoladek.

Ron popatrzył na Millicentę z determinacją. Pokazała mu język. Kiedy posłał jej całusa w odpowiedzi, zamrugała kilka razy, zanim wróciła do swojego śniadania.

— W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone — stwierdził cicho Ron.

— To miłość? — zadławił się Harry. — Czy wojna?

Hermiona spojrzała zamyślona.

— Myślę, że skoro obiektem jego zainteresowania jest Millicenta Bulstrode, może nie być dużej różnicy.

  
cdn.


	3. Gra środkowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie go sprawi wam taką samą frajdę jak mi tłumaczenie.
> 
> Dziękuję bardzo otemporze za poprawę błędów

**Rozdział drugi.**

_**Gra środkowa.** _

Każdego ranka Millicenta była bombardowana coraz to nowszymi prezentami.

Kiedy Ron zerwał dla niej bukiet polnych kwiatów, zdzieliła go nim po twarzy, mówiąc, że ma alergię. Odpowiedział jej, że powinien był wiedzieć, że jest delikatna.

Po tym, jak wysłał jej fasolki Bertiego Botta (tylko cynamonowe – jej ulubione, o czym poinformowała go przekupiona czekoladkami Pansy), zaczęła nimi w niego dmuchać przez słomkę. Skomplementował ją więc za celność oraz doskonałą pojemność płuc.

Przeróżne wiadomości, notki i wiersze, które jej wysłał, zawsze kończyły w strzępach. Ron z zadowoleniem zauważył, że darła je na malutkie kawałeczki dopiero po tym, jak je przeczytała. Zachęcony tym, zaczął wysyłać jej małe liściki także podczas kolacji.

Punktem kulminacyjnym, był wieczór, kiedy Ron przed całą szkołą zaczął recytować swój ostatni poemat.

_Niczym porywisty sztorm uderza,_   
_jej postać jak huk grzmotu korytarze przemierza,_   
_przecinając nieba czarnymi włosami,_   
_ciskając z oczu ognistymi błyskawicami._

_Chciałbym znaleźć się pośrodku tej nawałnicy,_   
_zatopić się w uroku mej bladolicy._   
_Millicenta, ona jedyna mnie zniewala,_   
_jej moc i siła do granic mnie rozpala._

Z ledwością udało mu się zgubić Millicentę, kiedy ta goniła go aż do skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Po wszystkim Hermiona powiedziała mu, że jeśli Ślizgonce udałoby się go złapać, jego zabójstwo byłoby uznane za w pełni uzasadnione, ponieważ wiersz był naprawdę okropny.

Ukrywając się za drzewem, Ron czekał, aż Millicenta zniknie z zasięgu jego wzroku. Został tam jeszcze kilka minut, by upewnić się, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał jakieś odgłosy z pobliskich krzaków.

— Jest tam ktoś? — zawołał lekko zdenerwowany. — Pokaż się.

Harry wyszedł, strzepując liść z włosów. Za nim pojawił się Malfoy, prostując pomięte szaty.

— Ron. Cześć — powiedział Harry, machając do niego niezbyt entuzjastycznie.

— Harry? Malfoy? Co tu robicie?

Kilka dźwięków wydobyło się z ust Harry'ego, jednak żadnego z nich nie dało się zrozumieć. Malfoy zrobił krok do przodu.

— Biliśmy się. Zaciekli wrogowie i takie tam.

— Właśnie — Harry zaczął potakiwać.

Krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, Ron oparł się o drzewo, za którym się chował.

— W krzakach? W nocy?

— Nie chcieliśmy, żeby ten głupiec Dumbledore się dowiedział.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc część o głupcu, i spojrzał na Rona.

— Powstrzymałby nas. A naprawdę chcieliśmy się bić.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Malfoy, a złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. — Nie chciałbym, by coś powstrzymało mnie od dorwania Harry’ego dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałem.

— A ja czułem, że czas pokazać Draco, kto tu rządzi.

— Więc popchnąłem go na ziemię.

— Ale ja pociągnąłem go za sobą.

— I właśnie tak na nim wylądowałem.

— Tak. — Głos Harry'ego zadrżał. — Na mnie. Dotykając mnie wszędzie.

— Napierał na mnie — dodał Draco.

Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie. Ron zauważył, jak klatka piersiowa Draco podnosi się i opada gwałtownie. _Czyżby miał problemy z oddychaniem?_

— Próbowałem się wydostać spod niego. Wierciłem się i starałem się popchnąć go tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem — kontynuował Harry.

— O mój Boże, tak. Nadzwyczaj mocno. Właśnie tak to robił.

— Ale on... On mnie ugryzł. W szyję. — Oczy Harry’ego stawały się coraz bardziej szkliste, kiedy patrzył na Draco.

Ronowi nie podobał się sposób, w jaki Harry'ego głos stał się niski i chrapliwy. A sposób, w jaki spoglądał na Malfoya, był jawnie lubieżny. Być może zeswatał ich, ale nie oznaczało to, że musiał im się teraz przyglądać.

Głośnio odchrząknął i zobaczył, jak obaj odwracają się do niego zaskoczeni; najwyraźniej zupełnie zapomnieli, że wciąż tam był.

— Jeśli skończyliście już się bić, możemy iść, prawda?

Harry spojrzał tęsknie na krzaki, po czym przytaknął.

Kiedy wszyscy troje skierowali się w stronę zamku, Ron zbliżył się do Malfoya.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem — powiedział Ron, siląc się na zwyczajny ton, próbując zastąpić typowy, oskarżycielski, który zwykle miał zarezerwowany dla Malfoya. — Zatem pewnie znasz sposób, który pomógłby mi się zbliżyć do Millicenty.

Malfoy przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Rona.

— Naprawdę jesteś nią zainteresowany? A ja cały czas myślałem, że „odważni Gryfoni” to kupa…

— Wiesz coś, co nie?

Ich grupka się zatrzymała. Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do rudzielca, podczas gdy Harry obserwował rozgrywkę.

— A dlaczego niby miałbym ci powiedzieć, Weasley?

— Ponieważ jeśli mi się uda, będziesz wiedział, że Millicenta będzie dla mnie okropna. Będzie mnie traktować podle.

— Hmm... Myślę, że to całkiem dobry powód. Dobra. Zgadzam się. Pomogę ci.

Podczas powrotu do zamku Harry starał się trzymać blisko Ślizgona. Ron słuchając Malfoya, musiał przypominać sobie, że wcale nie podpisał paktu z diabłem, więc nie powinien się tak czuć, jakby to zrobił.

***

— Weasley, ty parszywy mały szczurze. — Zirytowana Millicenta kierowała się w stronę Harry’ego i Rona rozmawiających na korytarzu po śniadaniu.

— Nadchodzi — powiedział Harry. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie do Rona, po czym czmychnął.

— Bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata, taa, jasne — wymamrotał Ron, patrząc, jak jego przyjaciel (wielokrotnie stawiający czoła Voldemortowi) z przerażeniem daje dyla przed wściekłą Millicentą.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłeś zniżyć się aż do takiego poziomu. — Millicenta pomachała mu przed twarzą pogniecionym listem tak mocno, że wydał trzepocący dźwięk.

— Co to jest?

— Zmusiłeś matkę, żeby napisała do mojego ojca. Zaprosiła mnie, żebym spędziła z wami święta Bożego Narodzenia.

— Tak, to prawda. To było zdecydowanie bardzo nikczemne z mojej strony. — Wydawało się to jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć dziewczynę.

— Powiedział mi, że dobrze mi zrobi, jak spędzę trochę czasu z… — Millicenta była oburzona do tego stopnia, że miała trudności z wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów — _moim chłopakiem_!

Plan Malfoya, by użyć wpływu rodziców, zadziałał. Szkoda jedynie, że fakt, iż posłuchał tego gnojka, przyprawiał go o lekkie mdłości.

— Przypuszczam, że zawsze możesz powiedzieć mu prawdę. Powiedz mu, że tak naprawdę nie jestem twoim chłopakiem.

Cała energia wydawała się opuścić Millicentę niczym uchodzące z balona powietrze. Lekko zaniepokojony Ron wziął ją za ramię i zaprowadził do pustej klasy, po czym posadził na krześle.

— Co jest?

— Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy.

— Dlaczego? Jest jakiś ślizgoński kodeks, który mówi, że zawsze trzeba kłamać?

Millicenta spojrzała na niego ze złością.

— Nie, dupku. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, ponieważ jest…

Kiedy na chwilę zamilkła, wszystkie możliwe scenariusze przemknęły Ronowi przez myśl.

— On tak się cieszy z mojego szczęścia — powiedziała w końcu.

Ronowi oczy prawie wyszły na wierzch.

— Co?

— Mój ojciec martwi się, że mogę być samotna.

— Ale... Ale ty zawsze jesteś otoczona Ślizgonami. Wielu z nich łazi za tobą i trzęsie się na każde twoje słowo.

Millicenta spuściła wzrok na podłogę.

— Tata chce, żeby ktoś mnie pokochał.

Rona ogarnęło lekkie poczucie winy. Zaczął całe to zamieszanie z dobrych pobudek, pokonanie Voldemorta było najlepszym z możliwych powodów, ale tak naprawdę nie wziął pod uwagę uczuć innych.

Kucając przy jej krześle, wziął w ręce jedną z jej wielkich, pokrytych odciskami dłoni.

— Czy naprawdę, byłoby to takie okropne, gdybym był twoim chłopakiem?

Nikły uśmiech wpełzł jej na twarz.

— Tak, Weasley, naprawdę byłoby.

***

Kiedy Millicenta weszła do przedziału pociągu i opadła na siedzenie obok Rona, Hermiona i Harry ze wszystkich sił starali się na nią nie gapić, rzucając jej jedynie szybkie, ukradkowe spojrzenia. Ron nawet nie próbował.

— Co tu robisz?

— Mam podły nastrój. Zamiast skazywać na niego moich przyjaciół, postanowiłam obarczyć nim jego powód, czyli ciebie.

— To znaczy, że ona miewa dobry humor? — wymamrotał Harry.

— To znaczy, że ona ma przyjaciół? — powiedziała pod nosem Hermiona.

Ron rzucił swoim towarzyszom błagalne spojrzenie. Hermiona pociągnęła lekko nosem i pochyliła się do przodu, wyciągając rękę.

— Miło cię znowu widzieć, Millicento.

Millicenta spojrzała na dłoń Hermiony, jakby był to jadowity wąż. Chociaż właściwie Ron postanowił przemyśleć to porównanie. Byłaby prawdopodobnie bardziej zadowolona, gdyby był to wąż.

— Dotknij mnie tym, Granger, a zmiażdżę ci wszystkie kości.

Hermiona szybo cofnęła rękę.

Harry wyprostował się rozwścieczony.

— Nie mów tak do niej.

— A kto mnie powstrzyma? Ty? — Millicenta wybuchła śmiechem, widząc gniew Harry'ego. — Jesteś zbyt dobrze wychowany, zbyt pełen tego honorowego gówna, żeby pierwszy wycelować we mnie różdżką. Jesteś zbyt gryfoński.

— Nie zniżę się do poziomu Ślizgonki — powiedział wyniośle Harry.

— Jeśli nie, to lepiej poćwiczmy pokłony dla Voldemorta, bo przegrasz, Potter, — Millicenta prychnęła zirytowana, widząc jego wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym kontynuowała: — Przypomnij sobie klub pojedynków na drugim roku. Byłam w parze z Granger i wygrałam.

— Oszukiwałaś — wtrąciła się Hermiona, wciąż zła o incydent sprzed pięciu lat.

Millicenta rzuciła jej zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się ponownie w stronę Harry’ego.

— Celem pojedynku jest wygrana. Wiedziałam, że Granger zna więcej klątw ode mnie. Byłabym głupia, gdybym stała w miejscu i pozwoliła jej mnie przekląć.

Harry usiadł z powrotem na swoim siedzeniu, wpatrując się w Millicentę.

— Z tego, co słyszałam, Potter, nie masz w zwyczaju przestrzegania zasad. Jeśli chcesz mojej rady, nie przestrzegaj ich również, kiedy walczysz.

Ron patrzył, jak Harry absorbuje tę informację i przez moment był dość dumny ze swojej udawanej dziewczyny.

Chwilę później Malfoy otworzył drzwi do ich przedziału, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o futrynę.

— Więc tu jesteś, Potter. Pomyślałem, że możemy poszamotać się ostatni raz, zanim pojedziemy spędzić Święta z najbliższymi.

— Malfoy! — pisnął Harry, czerwieniejąc i spoglądając dziko na Rona, Hermionę i Millicentę.

Draco odepchnął się od drzwi i zrobił krok do przodu.

— Obiecałeś mi, że będziemy się… bić.

— Aaa, tak, jasne. Bić. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech. — Możemy. Ale w tym pociągu nie ma miejsca, żeby się... yyy bić.

— Słyszałem, że przedział bagażowy to dobre miejsce na bijatykę — zasugerował Ron.

— To dziwne. — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Słyszałam, że to dobre miejsce na całowanie się.

Draco chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i wyciągnął z przedziału.

Hermiona patrzyła zmartwiona, jak chłopak był wyprowadzany przez korytarz.

— Mam nadzieję, że Harry’emu nic się nie stanie.

— Nie martw się. Malfoy go nie skrzywdzi — stwierdziła Millicenta, lekceważąc troskę Gryfonki.

— Widziałam, jak Harry wracał cały posiniaczony ze spotkania z Malfoyem — powiedziała Hermiona.

— I jestem pewna, że również uśmiechnięty.

— Tylko wtedy, kiedy dał nauczkę Malfoyowi.

Millicenta wyglądała na chwilowo zdezorientowaną.

— Malfoy ma niezłą reputację. Nie pomyślałabym, że Potter może go czegoś nauczyć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się sztywno.

— Jest wiele rzeczy, których ludzie nie wiedzą o Harrym.

— Zapewne.

— Harry jest naprawdę dobry w walce na pięści.

Zrozumienie wypłynęło na twarz Millicenty.

— Ach, ty naprawdę myślisz, że oni poszli się tam bić?

Ron popatrzył to na jedną dziewczynę, to na drugą. Hermiona miała pytający wyraz twarzy. Millicenta ucieszony, skoro mogła powiedzieć najmądrzejszej dziewczynie w szkole coś, czego ta nie wiedziała. Jednak chłopak był pewien, że jeśli Millicenta się wygada, Hermiona zacznie się wtrącać i będzie po ptakach. Ślizgonka już zaczęła otwierać buzię i Ron wiedział, że musi ją powstrzymać.

Chwycił ją, pociągnął do przodu i przycisnął swoje usta do jej.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Hermiona straciła umiejętność wysławiania się, która została zredukowana do wydawania z siebie dziwnych dźwięków, przypominających gaworzenie.

Millicenta straciła umiejętność poruszania się, zachowując się tak, jakby została uderzona zaklęciem oszałamiającym.

A Ron stracił rozum.

Zdecydowanie stracił rozum, ponieważ jakaś jego część uważała, że to było całkiem przyjemne.

W jednej też chwili rzeczywistość powróciła. Millicenta odepchnęła go, po czym uderzyła pięścią w głowę, przez co upadł na podłogę i zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy. Hermiona odzyskała głos i postanowiła go użyć, wykrzykując głośno „Ron!”, a Ron przekonał się, że niektóre pomysły były bardzo, bardzo złe.

Dowiedział się jednakże, jak mogły wyglądać zaloty ojca Hagrida i jego matki olbrzymki.

***

Pani Weasley spojrzała na Millicentę, odwróciła się w kierunku Rona, po czym ponownie do dziewczyny. Biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się uśmiechnąć, zrobiła krok do przodu i chwyciła dłonie Ślizgonki.

— Dzień dobry kochanie. Bardzo nam miło, że dołączysz do nas w Święta. — Jej wzrok padł na jedną z rąk dziewczyny i wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. — Zraniłaś się. Musimy jak najszybciej to wyleczyć.

— Dziękuję bardzo, pani Weasley — powiedziała Millicenta, podążając za matką Rona, gdy ta wyprowadzała ją ze stacji. — Musiałem się przypadkiem uderzyć się o coś twardego.

Podczas gdy Hermiona i Ginny podążały za parą, Ron potarł opuchliznę za uchem, gdzie wylądowała pięść Millicenty, i poszedł szukać Harry'ego.

Pociąg był już prawie pusty, na podłodze leżały pogniecione papierki po cukierkach, a tu i ówdzie porozrzucane kartki. Idąc, Ron usłyszał głosy dochodzące z tyłu pociągu.

— Cholera, Malfoy. Możesz to zrobić.

Draco wydał z siebie ochrypły śmiech

— Kilka sesji w komórce na miotły nie sprawiło, że jestem twój, Potter.

— Ale będziesz Voldemorta.

Przez jedną szaloną chwilę Ron zastanawiał się, czy Draco planuje sesję w szopie na miotły z Voldemortem, zanim zrozumiał. Draco pewnie rozważał zostanie Śmierciożercą, a Harry chciał go przekonać, że to szaleństwo.

Rudzielec stanął w drzwiach przedziału i przez chwilę obserwował Harry'ego i Malfoya. Włosy Ślizgona były prawie tak samo niechlujnie zmierzwione jak włosy Harry'ego, a ich szaty pogniecione tak, jakby leżały znaczną część drogi zwinięte w kłębek. Malfoy uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w czarnowłosego chłopaka z pogardą, jakby naprawdę nie chciał się zaangażować. Natomiast oczy Harry’ego płonęły ze złości…

— Ekhem — odchrząknął Ron i obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę, zaskoczeni jego obecnością. — Musimy już iść, Harry.  
Harry skinął krótko głową, po czym odwrócił się do Draco. Szybkim ruchem chwycił go za ramiona i pchnął na okno, a następnie przycisnął się do niego całym ciałem. Zaciskając usta na ustach Malfoya, całował go mocno przez chwilę, po czym puścił i cofnął się.

Wciąż wściekły, wyjął paczkę z kieszeni i wepchnął ją w ręce Draco.

— Twój prezent. Wesołych pieprzonych Świąt — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, zanim wyszedł, przepychając się obok Rona.

Malfoy, trzymając w dłoni srebrne pudełko, wciąż stał oparty plecami o okno, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która trzymała go w pionie. Na chwilę jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze wzrokiem Rona i zesztywniał, jakby myślał o ponownym założeniu maski dumy, którą zwykle nosił, zanim westchnął i zrezygnował z niej.

Ron nienawidził Draco. Nienawidził go od zawsze. Wiedział, że powinien piać z zachwytu z powodu zwycięstwa swojej strategii. Stojący tam, mocno trzymający w dłoniach prezent i wyglądający na zupełnie samotnego Malfoy już nigdy nie będzie wrogiem Harry'ego. Jednak zamiast napawać się zwycięstwem, Ron poczuł lekki wstyd.

Ze współczuciem skinął Draco, po czym się odwrócił.

Dogonienie Harry'ego zajęło mu kilka chwil.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, stary?

Brunet pokręcił głową.

— To był dopiero pocałunek.

Wzdychając głęboko, Harry włożył ręce do kieszeni.

— W porządku. Słucham.

— Czego? — zapytał Ron.

— Tych wszystkich okrzyków obrzydzenia, udawania wymiotów z powodu tego, że pocałowałem Malfoya.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

— Przyganiałby kocioł garnkowi. Pobiłem cię.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Pocałowałem Millicentę.

cdn.


	4. Gra końcowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na ostatnią część. I przy okazji, chciałabym życzyć wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Aby 2021 był dużo lepszy niż 2020.
> 
> Dziękuję bardzo otemporze za zbetowanie całego opowiadania.

**Rozdział 3.**

_**Gra końcowa.** _

  
Ron wrzasnął, zrzucając z siebie pająki, a Hermiona, Harry i Ginny ruszyli mu na pomoc.

Pani Weasley strofowała Freda i Georga:

— Naprawdę, chłopcy! Myślałam, że skończyliście już z tymi nonsensami. Żeby znęcać się nad swoim młodszym bratem już od pierwszej chwili, kiedy tylko wyszedł z kominka...

— Wiedzieliśmy, że przyprowadzi swoją dziewczynę do domu — powiedział Fred, wciąż się śmiejąc.

— Chcieliśmy mu tylko pomóc zrobić dobre wrażenie — dodał George.

Millicenta zrobiła krok w ich kierunku.

— Lubicie słuchać, jak krzyczy.

— To zabawne — powiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

— Ale to tylko żarty — dodał drugi.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w swój najbardziej ślizgoński sposób.

— Też lubię słuchać krzyków.

Fred i George zrobili wielkie oczy i odsunęli się od niej. W odpowiedzi zbliżyła się do nich i syknęła:

— Tylko ja nie żartuję.

Pająki zniknęły, a Ron w końcu się uspokoił. Jego ojciec wraz z resztą braci weszli do pokoju i przywitali nowoprzybyłych, serdecznie ich ściskając. Zapanował rozgardiasz. Percy wypadł dość blado przy Billu i Charliem, ale również przepchnął się przez gromadę i powitał sztywno Harry’ego i Hermionę. Nagle, w samym środku wesołego chaosu, Ron usłyszał przenikliwy wrzask.

— Weasley! Czy ty masz gluty zamiast mózgu?

W pokoju zapanowała kompletna cisza, a Ron odwrócił się w stronę Millicenty.

— Co znowu... — Rozejrzał się po otaczających go, zdumionych twarzach, dodał pospiesznie: — kochanie?

Weasleyowie wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionych.

— Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz brata, który pracuje ze smokami — mówiąc to, dziewczyna wskazała palcem Charliego.

— Przecież nie ukrywałem go przed tobą specjalnie. Po prostu jakoś nigdy nie wyszło w rozmowie.

Millicenta prychnęła, po czym jedną mięsistą łapą chwyciła Charliego za ramię i pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia.

— Ty i ja porozmawiamy sobie o smokach.

Ron zauważył, jak wywlekany z pomieszczenia Charlie nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

W pokoju ponownie zapanowała cisza, a wszyscy pozostali gapili się na Rona.

— Cóż, lubię ją — stwierdził Arthur. — Przypomina twoją matkę.

Pani Weasley natychmiast uderzyła męża w tył głowy.

Ron pomyślał, że da się dostrzec pewne podobieństwa.

***

Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, zanim w końcu przyszły Święta. Hermiona nauczyła ich mugolskiego sposobu na robienie łańcuchów z popcornu, którymi później ozdabiali choinkę. Spędzili większość wieczoru, tworząc je, tylko po to, by następnego ranka zejść na dół i zobaczyć że drzewko zostało zupełnie ogołocone.

Millicenta wymamrotała, że w nocy zgłodniała i miała ochotę na przekąskę.

Początkowo kwestia przydzielenia miejsc do spania stworzyła pewien problem, ponieważ ani Ginny, ani Hermiona nie chciały usnąć z Millicentą w pokoju. Ron nie był też do końca pewny, w jaki sposób zostało to rozwiązane, ale po pierwszej nocy, kiedy to słyszał odbijające się od ścian klątwy, zdecydował, że nie chce wiedzieć.

Wiedział jednak, że następnego dnia Hermiona miała zielone włosy, Ginny ogon, a za każdym razem, gdy Millicenta otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, z jej gardła wydobywał się śpiew. W konsekwencji nie mówiła za dużo i dzień upłynął całkiem przyjemnie.

W każdym razie cała trójka zawarła swoisty pokój. Taki rodzaj pokoju, gdzie każda strona posiadała broń, która mogła zniszczyć przeciwnika, i z przyjemnością by jej użyła, ale niemniej jednak był to pokój.

***

W końcu nadszedł świąteczny poranek. Millicenta w milczeniu otworzyła prezent, który dostała od Rona – klatkę dla ptaków, której zbudowanie zajęło mu kilka dni. Poprosił nawet Hermionę, żeby nauczyła go zaklęcia uelastyczniającego drewno tak, by można je było dowolnie kształtować, po czym później twardniało.

— I co o tym myślisz? — zapytał niecierpliwie Ron, lekko zdziwiony, że go to nawet obchodzi. — Nigdy nie wspominałaś, że masz ptaka. Pomyślałem, że może teraz będziesz mogła jednego mieć.

— To... nie jest do kitu.

 _To był, zaiste, wielki komplement_ , zdecydował Ron. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć język Millicenty. Spojrzenia, które mu rzucała, nie były już tak śmiercionośne jak zwykle, więc najwyraźniej była oczarowana prezentem.

Kiedy rozkoszował się jej _nie tak groźnym_ spojrzeniem, wręczyła mu woreczek pieniędzy.

— Planowałam kupić prezenty świąteczne twojej rodzinie.

— Ale nie miałaś czasu. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy zrozumiemy, kochanie — powiedziała pani Weasley.

— Właściwie to nie chciało mi się fatygować — poprawiła ją Millicenta.

Weasleyowie po raz kolejny rzucili jej niedowierzające spojrzenia.

Ron skorzystał z okazji, by zajrzeć do sakiewki i wciągnął głośno powietrze.

— Tato, pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że chciałeś zabrać nas wszystkich następnego lata do Rumunii, żeby odwiedzić Charliego, ale nie byłeś pewny, czy będzie cię na to stać? — Nie dodając już ani słowa, Ron podał swojemu ojcu ciężki woreczek galeonów.

Jego ojciec zajrzał do środka. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na swoją rodzinę, uśmiechał się promiennie.

— To cudowne. Dziękuję ci bardzo, Millicento.

— Jasne — powiedziała dziewczyna, zbywając jego wdzięczność. — Kiedy obiad?

Ron wcisnął jej w dłonie prezent.

— Mówiłem ci już cztery razy, będziemy jeść po tym, jak otworzymy wszystkie prezenty.

Millicenta przyjrzała się ogromnej liczbie Weasleyów i ogromnej liczbie ich prezentów.

— Umrę z głodu — jęknęła, rozpakowując kolejny podarunek. Gdy otworzyła pudełko, zwróciła się do Rona: — Co to jest?

— To sweter. Moja mama je robi — odpowiedział jej Ron, nie dodając, że jego matce wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Millicentę na stacji kolejowej, by pośpiesznie zacząć robić większy strój. Druty dopiero wczoraj zakończyły swoje zadanie.

Bez pośpiechu, jakby w obawie, że może ugryźć, Millicenta wyciągnęła sweter z pudełka i uniosła go.

— Jest bardzo czerwony — powiedziała powoli. — I ma na sobie literę M.

— Tak. M jak Millicenta.

— Będę wyglądać jak M&Ms — burknęła dziewczyna.

Harry zaśmiał się, co szybko stłumił, a Hermiona zachichotała.

Ron wyglądał na zdziwionego.

— Co to emanems?

— Mugolskie słodycze — wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Ron odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Millicentę.

— Skąd znasz mugolskie słodycze?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje ciało, a potem z powrotem na Rona.

— Zgaduj, Weasley.

— Och. Cóż, przypuszczam, że będziesz wyglądać jak emanems, ponieważ jesteś taka słodka — powiedział Ron, mając nadzieję, że ją to uspokoi.

Uświadomił sobie, że to nie zadziałało, w momencie, kiedy poczuł pięść Millicenty na swojej głowie chwilę przed tym, jak wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia.

— Ach, powracają wspomnienia — westchnął pan Weasley.

Wspomnienia powróciły jeszcze wyraźniej, kiedy pani Weasley w odwecie uderzyła go w bok głowy.

***

Siedzieli przy świątecznej uczcie przygotowanej przez panią Weasley i już byli w połowie posiłku, kiedy rozległ się głośny trzask, zaskakując całą grupę.

Draco Malfoy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, pachnąc dymem, wokół niego trzeszczała jakaś energia, a po policzku spływała mu krew sącząca się z rany na czole. Wydawało się, że jego prawa ręka zwisa pod dziwnym kątem.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się wszystkim siedzącym przy stole, po czym zaczął powoli opadać na ziemię, mdlejąc. Harry'emu udało się podbiec wystarczająco szybko, by go złapać, nim ten uderzył głową o ziemię.

— Na Merlina! — wrzasnęła Molly.

— O matko — powiedział Arthur, wstając i śpiesząc się, by pomóc Harry'emu z bezwładnym ciałem Draco.

— Podaj ziemniaki — odezwała się Millicenta, nie przerywając jedzenia.

***

Ron spojrzał na swoje łóżko. Nie było innej możliwości. Będzie musiał je spalić.

Powodem, dla którego wydawało się być to konieczne, był znajdujący się na nim obecnie blondyn. Harry leżał obok Draco, mrucząc kojące bzdury i poklepując go po ramieniu. Pani Weasley dołożyła wszelkich starań, aby wyleczyć wszystkie rany, jakie mogła znaleźć, a potem głośno oświadczyła, że chłopiec musi spać. Hermiona i reszta klanu Weasleyów wyszli z pokoju. Millicenty nie było wśród nich. Z tego, co Ron wiedział, nadal jadła obiad.

Powieki Draco drgnęły i się otworzyły.

— Harry?

— Jestem tutaj.

— Myślę, że na chwilę umarłem. — Ślizgon spojrzał na Harry'ego z przerażeniem w oczach. — I trafiłem do piekła. To było straszne, wszystkie demony były rude.

— Cóż, teraz jesteś bezpieczny. W Norze. — Widząc, że Draco nadal nie rozumie, Harry dodał: — W domu Weasleyów. Mama Rona cię podleczyła.

Ron zrobił krok do przodu.

— Malfoy, co się stało?

Na chwilę na ustach blondyna pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech, lecz szybko zniknął.

— Nie chciałem przyjąć Mrocznego Znaku. Powiedziałem Vol... — Draco przerwał, przełykając głośno ślinę. — Powiedziałem Sam-Wiesz-Komu, że powinniśmy to przełożyć. Podałem mu mnóstwo dobrych powodów, na przykład, że mógłbym szpiegować Dumbledore'a, gdybym wciąż był w szkole.

Draco przez chwilę spoglądał na swoje kolana, zanim podniósł wzrok.

— Zdecydował, że wyedukuje mnie na temat używania Cruciatusa.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, chwytając dłonie Malfoya, co wywołało u chłopaka mały uśmiech.

— Jak się tu dostałeś?— zapytał Ron.

— Prezent od Harry'ego. Zorientowałem się, że to świstoklik. Nie wiedziałem, że mnie tu sprowadzi.

— Nie — powiedział cicho Harry, ściskając dłoń blondyna. — To nie do Nory miał cię przenieść, tylko do mnie.

— Oszalałeś?! — wykrzyknął Ron.

— Czy ty gdzieś zapodziałeś ten swój malutki mózg?! — zawołał Draco.

Ron i Draco rzucili sobie krótkie spojrzenie; obaj nie czuli się zbyt komfortowo z tym, że się ze sobą w czymkolwiek zgadzali.

Ron jako pierwszy doszedł do siebie po tym dziwnym doświadczeniu.

— Mogli go zabrać temu dupkowi i użyć, żeby się do ciebie dostać.

— To Voldemort mógł przybyć zamiast mnie. — Draco był wściekły.— A ty nie miałbyś do obrony nikogo prócz stada Weasleyów.

Ron przeklął oburzony, na co Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Och, jestem pewien, że wielu z was potrafi zaciekle walczyć, ale tu chodzi o Voldemorta.

— Mam to gdzieś. — Harry zupełnie nie okazał skruchy. — Zadziałało tak jak powinno. Uchroniło cię.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz znowu coś tak idiotycznego, przywiążę cię do łóżka — wysyczał Draco. — I wiesz, co ci wtedy zrobię?

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko jednocześnie z ciekawości i fascynacji.

— Co? — zapytał wstrzymując oddech.

— Absolutnie nic.

— Och. — Harry zamyślił się przez chwilę. — Och — powiedział ponownie cichym głosem.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Odwróciłem się od mojej rodziny i prawdopodobnie wkrótce będę bez grosza przy duszy, stałem się wrogiem najpotężniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja, a teraz odkryłem, że mój chłopak jest imbecylem. Przynajmniej już gorzej być nie może.

Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Malfoy, czy wiedziałeś, że leżysz właśnie na moim łóżku?

Draco wrzasnął.

***

Trzy dni po Bożym Narodzeniu Draco poczuł się wystarczająco dobrze, by zejść na dół. Doprowadziło to do małej kłótni, ponieważ nie mógł sobie wbić do głowy, że Fred i George nie są skrzatami domowymi, i ciągle im rozkazywał.

— A po co niby jest ich dwóch? — zapytał Harry'ego, który zmęczony kłótniami po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

Nagle Charlie wpadł do pokoju.

— Właśnie otrzymałem informację, że niecałe sto mil stąd dostrzeżono dzikiego smoka. Próbują go złapać, ale potrzebują wszelkiej możliwej pomocy.

Wszyscy młodsi Weasleyowie z wyjątkiem Percy'ego natychmiast zgłosili się na ochotników. Hermiona również jasno wyraziła chęć dołączenia do grupy, podczas gdy Millicenta przedzierała się przez ich szeregi, aby upewnić się, że będzie z przodu.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się we wciąż słabego Draco.

— Och, dobra, biegnij, Potter. W końcu masz okazję zabić prawdziwego smoka.

— Niech tylko go dotknie — zagroziła Millicenta.

Harry, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Malfoyowi, rozpromienił się i dołączył do ochotników. Podekscytowana grupa wyszła z Nory.

***

Mogłoby się wydawać, że to zupełnie inna grupa wróciła kilka godzin później: mieli przypalone włosy, gdzieniegdzie oparzenia i przeróżne ślady spalenizny na ubraniach.

— Powinniście byli zobaczyć Millicentę — zapiał z zachwytu Charlie, opowiadając swoim rodzicom i Draco. — Była niesamowita.

Zorganizowała dywersję, a następnie, gdy smok był zajęty, rzuciła zaklęcie powolnego kurczenia się na jego skrzydła. W mgnieniu oka został uziemiony.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego szata była podarta i poczerniała.

— A gdzie ty byłeś, kiedy to wszystko się działo?

Harry się skrzywił.

— Zgadnij, kto był tą dywersją.

Wrzask Draco wypełnił pokój.

— Bulstrode!

— O co chodzi, Malfoy?

Millicenta przecisnęła się przez tłum, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Ron pomyślał, że jej mina wygląda bardziej wojowniczo niż zwykle.

— Rób, co chcesz, z tymi tutaj — Draco wskazał ręką zebranych Weasleyów. — Ale Potter należy do mnie.

— Hej! — powiedziało kilku Weasleyów

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak po chwili dotarło do niego, że właśnie został uprzedmiotowiony.

— Hej!

Zarówno Draco, jak i Millicenta zignorowali okrzyki oburzenia, nie przerywając kłótni.

— Nie porzuciłem mojej rodziny i wszystkich wpajanych mi wartości, żeby teraz Harry stał się smoczą karmą.

— Och, zamknij się, Draco. Inni mogą kupić te bzdury o porzuceniu rodziny, ale ja wiem lepiej. Twój ojciec jest prawdopodobnie tak szczęśliwy z powodu ciebie i Pottera, że dementorzy się roztyją, próbując to wszystko wyssać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Malfoya, który się rumienił.

— Co ona przez to rozumie? — zapytał Harry, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego chłopaka.

— Mój ojciec zawsze chciał, żebym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił. Wiesz o tym — wymamrotał Draco.

— Jasne. Żeby mógł przekazać mnie Voldemortowi.

Ron widział, że Malfoy stara się uniknąć spojrzenia Harry'ego.

— Zgadza się, Draco? Twój ojciec chciał, żebyś mnie zdradził.

— Nie do końca. — Głos Draco był ledwie słyszalny. — Malfoyowie istnieją od wieków. Pomimo wojen, pomimo polityki, Malfoyowie przetrwali. — Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Udało się nam to, ponieważ różne pokolenia wspierają różne strony. W ten sposób bez względu na to, kto zwycięży, Malfoy jest zawsze po zwycięskiej stronie.

— Gdybyś był Ślizgonem, wiedziałbyś o tym — Millicenta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do zaskoczonego Harry'ego.

— Och, zamknij się, Bulstrode — sapnął Malfoy. — Powinnaś być zadowolona, że w końcu stanąłem po twojej stronie.

 _Chwila moment_ , pomyślał Ron.

— Millicenta jest po stronie Dumbledore'a? — udało mu się wyjąkać.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno z irytacją.

— Oczywiście, że tak, gamoniu. Voldemort zabija jednorożce. Musi zostać unicestwiony.

— Ale… ale… to nie może być prawda. — Ron przeczesał palcami włosy, całkowicie zdesperowany. — Malfoy miał przejść na stronę dobra dla Harry'ego, a nie w ramach jakiegoś spisku Malfoyów. Millicenta powinna zrobić to samo ze względu na mnie. — Ron wskazał dziewczynę palcem. — Nie możesz być dobra tak sama z siebie.

— Czyli o to w tym wszystkim chodziło?! — wrzasnęła Millicenta. — Dręczyłeś mnie, narzucałeś się, myśląc, że zakocham się w tobie i dołączę do waszej świętoszkowatej grupki? Jakbym nie miała własnego rozumu? Jakbym miała robić, wszystko to, czego chciałby mój chłopak?

— Jeśli chcesz go uderzyć, przytrzymam go — zaproponowała Ginny, robiąc krok do przodu. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój brat jest takim szowinistą.

Millicenta spojrzała na Rona.

— Skończyłam z tą farsą. Pakuję się i wracam do domu.

— Nie winię cię — powiedziała Ginny, idąc za nią na górę.

Draco się wściekł. Zrobił krok do przodu, by skonfrontować się z Ronem.

— Zapłacisz za próby manipulacji mną.

— Próby? — zapytał Ron, po czym natychmiast pożałował.

Zaciskając pięści, Malfoy oznajmił:

— Wychodzę. Zamierzam... — Uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę nie ma dokąd pójść. Po zastanowieniu, chwycił Harry'ego i zaczął go ciągnąć na górę. — Idę do mojego pokoju i zabieram go ze sobą.

Reszta Weasleyów również powoli opuściła pomieszczenie, kręcąc głowami z rozczarowaniem. Został tylko Ron i Hermiona.

— Chciałem tylko pomóc — wyjąkał Ron do Hermiony. — Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem.

Hermiona podeszła do niego bliżej, a Ron posłał jej zakłopotany uśmiech. Dlatego całkowicie go zaskoczyła, kiedy uderzyła go pięścią w głowę, przewracając na podłogę.

— Nie sądziłeś, że ja też mogłabym przekonać jakiegoś idiotę, żeby zmienił stronę? A może jestem zbyt nieatrakcyjna?  
Kiedy Hermiona odeszła, Ron zdecydował, że dobrze, że to wszystko się już skończyło. Najwyraźniej jego przyjaciółka spędzała zbyt dużo czasu z Millicentą.

***

— Ty też jesteś na mnie zły, stary? — zapytał.

Ron spędził resztę dnia, siedząc pod drzewem, ponieważ wszyscy go unikali. Kiedy Harry podszedł do niego, spodziewał się kolejnych wyrzutów, ale zamiast tego przyjaciel usiadł spokojnie obok niego, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

— Wiem, że mną manipulowałeś, ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Cholera, myślę, że Dumbledore zajmuje się tym na pełen etat. Po prostu starałeś się, jak mogłeś. I myślę, że nie było tak źle. Draco jest po naszej stronie i teraz wiemy, że możemy liczyć na Millicentę. Chyba.

Ron westchnął.

— Wszyscy są na mnie źli.

— Tak, masz rację. Draco jest absolutnie wściekły. — Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech. — Co oznacza dużo dobrego seksu, żeby wyładować tę złość, więc nie mogę narzekać.

— Za dużo informacji, Harry — ostrzegł go Ron.

— Jasne.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut, zanim Harry ponownie się odezwał.

— Nienawidzę przynosić ci kolejnych złych wiadomości, ale… — Jego głos zamarł.

— O co chodzi? — ponaglił go Ron.

— Charlie protestował przeciwko odejściu Millicenty. Wygląda na to, że był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak poradziła sobie ze smokiem.

— No i?

— On naprawdę, _naprawdę_ protestował przeciwko jej odejściu. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Sposób, w jaki to robił... Być może Milicenta jeszcze dołączy do twojej rodziny.

Ron jęknął i schował głowę w dłoniach.

— Bóg mnie karze, prawda?

— Ron?

Na dźwięk głosu Hermiony chłopak podniósł głowę.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Chciałam przeprosić, że cię uderzyłam.

Ron popatrzył na nią, kiedy usiadła obok Harry'ego.

— Wiesz, to nie było dlatego, że myślałem, że nie jesteś atrakcyjna — wyjaśnił. — Nie dlatego nie próbowałem cię z nikim zeswatać. Jesteś na to po prostu zbyt mądra. Byłem pewien, że gdybym spróbował, od razu byś mnie rozgryzła.

— Och. — Hermiona spojrzała na ziemię i nastąpiła cisza trwająca długo, zanim ją przerwała. — Wiesz, to właściwie nie był taki zły pomysł.

Harry i Ron odwrócili się, by na nią spojrzeć.

— Może gdybyśmy zrobili wszystko bardziej otwarcie. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, o co nam chodzi.

— Hermiono, czy sugerujesz, że my powinniśmy... — Harry zawahał się, nie do końca pewien, jak to powiedzieć.

— Zacząć się puszczać? — skończył Ron.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby raczej prymitywne, nieprawdaż?

Ron odetchnął z ulgą, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to za wcześnie.

— Ale mamy po swojej stronie wielu całkiem atrakcyjnych ludzi. Jest całe twoje rodzeństwo, Ron. Jest jeszcze Tonks i Shacklebolt, oboje są dość seksowni.

— Oliver Wood — zasugerował Harry. — Patilówny.

— Każdy z nas mógł wybrać kogoś, nad kim… hm… mógłby popracować. — Zamyśliła się chwilę. — Naprawdę, dobrze że Lucjusz Malfoy jest żonaty, w przeciwnym razie mogłybyśmy się z Ginny o niego pokłócić.

— Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję — jęknął Ron.

— Nonsens. To był przede wszystkim twój pomysł. Powinniśmy jednak mieć chwytliwą nazwę lub frazę.

— Czyń miłość, nie wojnę!* — zasugerował zadowolony z siebie Harry.

— Idealnie. — Hermiona spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół. — Harry jest oczywiście zajęty i nie może uczestniczyć, ale my powinniśmy rozpocząć rekrutację i obrać cele.

Hermiona przyjrzała się Ronowi.

— Co myślisz o Pansy Parkinson?

 _Świat oszalał_ , zdecydował Ron To było jedyne wyjaśnienie. Mógł z tym walczyć lub płynąć z prądem.

— Nienawidzę jej. Kiedy powinienem zacząć? — zapytał.

 **Koniec**.

* _Make love, not war_ – hasło antywojenne z okresu wojny wietnamskiej


End file.
